Submission Guidelines/main
Even though some of us Wonderlanders love things CRAZY! For concerns of the wiki, we want to keep some form of order regarding page submission. Fan Characters Acceptable Origin Stories Just so everything is as clear as a wishing well about what kind of Fan Characters are allowed on The Mirror Portal, and which are not allowed, please view, and take note of the following list. *Basically, we only allow Classical fairytale Literature, Ancient Mythology, Arthurian Legends, Epic Poetry, classic Fables, and other (not as epic) poetry. Therefore children need to come from these types of stories and generas. This means not even the Disney Adaption of classic tales, like Frozen, of the Snow Queen, or even the Little Mermaid are not allowed. *We do not accept Crossover characters, except for one exception. The exception is Monster High crossovers, and this is only allowed because Mattel made it canon, that the two universes were connected via, Mirror Portals. **You still may use characters from other franchises as inspiration, but you may not state them as parents. ** If you are looking for a place for your crossover characters that don't meet the criteria to be posted here, please check out our affiliate, the Crossover Wiki. Other Creations Other Fandom Creations, such as fan made schools, are accepted, as long as they follow the above rules. Artwork and Images All art posted by you on this wiki has to belong to you. Art specifically drawn for you (eg. requests,commissions or art trade pieces) has to be credited accordingly. Art from public domains, such as Wikipedia, is allowed. We do not accept traced art, base art, recolors, doll-maker or dress-up art. These images will be removed immediately and without any further warnings. But we do know sometimes art can be hard, or not everyone is artistically inclined. We have a promotion on the wiki where, Wiki Founder, London will draw a headshot of your character if you are new to the wiki, and cannot draw yourself. You may only use this promotion once. (although sometimes London is generous and gives away free art because he has spare time, or because he really likes a character). Page Categorization Categories are not tags. So the rule of thumb here is to use as few as possible but as many as necessary. Character Pages All Fan Character pages Must be categories properly accoring to our system. If they are not, an admin will most likely pop in pretty soon and add/ or correct categories. *First off please add your username or wiki nickname. You will most likely have to make a new category for this, but don't worry - it helps you and us, the administration, keep track of all your pages. *Next add the category - Character *Next add their gender - **'Male' **'Female' **'Nonbinary' *Affiliation matters too is your character a - **'Royal' **'Rebel' **'Roybel' **'Neutral' *We also want to keep characters of the same origin grouped together so add your origin name as a category as well. Be sure to check the Origin Literature Category in case we have the category already, then copy the category name Verbatim! and add it to your character's categories. *Next what species are they? **Faries? **Ogre? **Human? **Etc. *(If applicable) School Name, if besides Ever After High. *Finally if your character is not a student add categoriese like - Parents, Teachers, Staff, Pets, etc. Other Pages School Pages Every school page should have the following categories: * Creator (e.g. your wiki username) * Locations * Schools * Location Name (e.g. Wonderland High, Oz Academy, ...) If you use our tabber to organize your school page with subpages, please only categorize the main/tabber page! Text page categories * Creator (e.g. your wiki username) * Fanfictions '''or * '''Journals Fanon Pages * Creator (e. g. your wiki username) * Fanon If you use our tabber to organize your fanon page with subpages, please only categorize the main/tabber page! Contest Categories Contest categories are individual categories created by the host of the respective contest for maintenance purposes and will be asked to be used on the entry pages. But because these categories can get super long and are not really nice to look at, they will be hidden as soon as the contest is over. This means that the category is still there but won't show on the pages that it is used on. Please do not delete these categories from your page(s) as they keep their purpose after the respective contest is over and are used to archive and list all previous contest entries!